Semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) devices generally have superior properties over bulk devices. SOI devices are typically formed with SOI wafers, which include a layer of semiconductor material, a layer of oxide overlying the semiconductor material, and another layer of semiconductor material overlying the oxide layer. The semiconductor material can be a variety of different types of semiconductor materials such as, for example, silicon, silicon germanium, etc. However, SOI wafers are more expensive than bulk semiconductor wafers. Furthermore, it is expensive and time consuming to transfer existing circuit designs from bulk substrates to SOI substrates. Therefore, a need exists for a method which provides a cost effective method for providing higher quality SOI devices while allowing for the use of existing circuit designs fashioned for bulk substrates, when desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.